A Miraculous Freaky Friday
by Conspiraty
Summary: Adrien and Nino are the best of friends. But when something weird happens, how will this bro duo be able to handle it? I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello everyone! I am back, and I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything since the 11_ _th_ _! I got so busy with college acceptances, tours, work, homework and stuff. I've also been typing for the new story too as well but it's still quite not ready to be posted. I'm sorry! But I'm back with a new one-shot and I think you guys will like this one because it features our favorite bros: Adrien and Nino! :D So let's answer some reviews!_

 _~Responses to HTCG~_

 _CharlieBoneFan: First off, love the profile pic! I'm a huge fan of Danny Phantom (and I secretly wish for it to come back) :D And thank you! I'm a little iffy about it too, but I like writing about them because they're actually quite funny together in my opinion._

 _Cascade00: Aw thank you .w. I really enjoy writing them in different settings because it's something we don't get to see in the show. It's coming, don't worry! I'm on Chapter 7, so I'm getting there. I haven't given up on it!_

 _Mrow w: Thank you for reading it!_

 _Zacola: Aw, thank you! I believe you can do it! I only have 23 stories posted xD Well 24 now XDD_

 _Guest: You have a point! I want another one between Chat Noir and Marinette!_

 _Black Cat 47: Well no one tied you up and forced you to read the whole thing now, did they? No. You had the choice to stop if you didn't like it. And like seriously, learn to criticize better! Like damn! That's all I have to say, goodbye._

 _Undertheskys: It was :D I love you for reading it :3_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you!_

 _Yoko89: Thank you! Who knows, it could come back one day c; Thank you! It's coming soon! I just have to write 3 more chapters of it .u._

 _Guest: All great things come to an end. And thank you for reading it!_

 _Guest: Come back when you learn the difference between criticizing and respect. Thank you very much._

 _Hydroknight505: It's a bit of a reference to the movie The Proposal because in the end, they get asked weird questions._

 _UnicornSecrets: You give me too much credit Unicorn xD Oh they got fixed, I got them on Tuesday xD And thank you for reading it!_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you! And thank you for your support!_

 _Alright, let's get to the one-shot! And some of you may remember where this first started…Hehehe._

* * *

The alarm clock beeps loud and rapidly in Adrien's bedroom. Adrien groaned and pulled his arm out to turn it off. After pressing it several times, it still wouldn't go off. Annoyed, Adrien pushed it to the ground and it finally was silent.

Adrien slowly lifted his head up from his tangled bedsheet and yawned, stretching his arms. He slowly opened up his eyes and froze, looking around.

 _Wait, why does my room look like Adrien's?_

Confused, Adrien got up and Plagg shot up from the desk and looked at Adrien. "Adrien, it's time to go to school! Hurry up, I want my camembert!"

Adrien blinked his eyes. "Uh, who are you? And I'm not Adrien. I'm Nino bro." Plagg rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Right, and I'm the Pope. Look kid, we don't have time for this, you need to get to school. And I need my camembert."

"What's going on?" Adrien questioned. He quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He looked at himself in horror and screamed. Plagg floated over to the bathroom and sighed. "What, you're having a bad hair day or something?"

"No, I look like Adrien! Why do I look like Adrien?!" Nino (as Adrien) screeched. "Kid, I don't know if you have amnesia or something, but you're Adrien. ADRIEN. Okay? Now can you stop freaking out and GIVE ME MY CAMEMBERT?"

"Wait." Nino turned his head towards Plagg. "Who are you?" Plagg cleared his throat. "I'm Plagg, a kwami. I help you, or Adrien as you're claiming, turn into Chat Noir, one of Paris's respected superheroes. You're also hopelessly in love with Ladybug. Does this ring a bell?" Plagg said annoyed.

"Wait…MY BEST BRO IS CHAT NOIR?! WHAT?!" Nino yelled. "Kid, keep it down. Your father might hear you." Plagg responded.

"How could Adrien be Chat Noir?! Oh my god…I'm gonna…" Nino's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Plagg floated in front of his face. "Kid? Kid?! Oh fine, I'll get the camembert myself!" Plagg grunted, flying to the cheese.

Gabriel leaned his ear against Adrien's door, and his eyes widened. A big evil smirk then appeared on his face and Gabriel crossed his hands behind his back, walking to his office. _I'll have to call Natalie to tell her to cancel all of my appointments for today…_

* * *

Once Nino had woken up from his…'deep sleep', Plagg explained everything to him. How Adrien was chosen, why Adrien is always late to class, why Adrien is never there when the akumas appear.

Nino blinked at Plagg as he looked at the floating cat. "So that's why he's always gone?" Plagg nodded. "He has to keep this a secret, so that's why he couldn't tell you."

"Wait…so if I'm in Adrien's body, does that mean…" Plagg's eyes widened and he looked at Nino. "We're going to have to hurry to school. NOW."

* * *

 _How did this happen?! Why am I in Nino's body?! Does that mean he's in my body?! Does this mean…he knows? I'm so screwed…_

Adrien walked up to the school and Alya saw him, waving him over. Adrien gulped and walked over to Alya. "Hey Alya, what's going on?" He chuckled nervously. Alya looked at him weirdly and shook his head. "Have you heard about your dad?"

 _You mean Adrien's dad? Or technically, my dad?_

"No, why?" He asked hesitantly. "Because he's coming to visit the school today!"

 _WHAT?!_ "Oh really? What a surprise!" He laughed shakily. Alya tilted her head at him. "Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating. A lot."

 _Play it cool, Adrien…or Nino! You can't let her know about this!_ "Uh yeah bro! I'm totally fine!" He replied nervously. Alya stared at him for a minute and shrugged. Adrien heard a car door slam and saw himself (or Nino) coming out of the limo. "Oh look, there's my bro Adrien! I'm gonna talk to him for a minute, bye!" Nino shouted as he ran to Adrien and pulled him to the back of the school.

"Dude, what happened?!" Nino shouted. "I don't know! One minute I was sleeping and the next minute, I'm in your body!" Adrien shouted. Plagg shot out of the pocket and looked at Nino. "Adrien! I think this is what humans call…a Freaky Friday." Plagg responded.

"PLAGG! What are you doing?! I thought-"

"Adrien, I already know." Nino replied. "WHAT?! But-"

"I understand why you couldn't tell me. And I'm not mad. I won't tell anyone you're Chat Noir." Nino in Adrien's body replied. _(A/N: This is so confusing…)_ "Wait Plagg, do you by any chance know how to switch us back?" Adrien in Nino's body said. "I do. But it's going to cost you a lot of camembert. And we have to wait until nighttime to switch you guys back."

"Alright, we can't worry about this now. My dad is coming to visit the school today. Or in this case, your dad." Nino in Adrien's body pointed to Adrien in Nino's body. "Oh man, we're in trouble. How are we going to do this?!"

"Let's not panic, as long as there's no akumas, we should be able to handle this."

* * *

"Alright kids, we have a special guest today. Gabriel Agreste has come to visit our class today. So let's give a round of applause to Mr. Agreste!" Mrs. Bustier announced. The class clapped as Gabriel stood there with his usual blank face.

 _Why out of all days did he have to come in here today?_ Adrien in Nino's body thought.

"Hello children, I'm here to..." Gabriel trailed off. He originally came in here to check out his son's 'best bro', but didn't think about a back-up plan to his arrival at his school.

"I'm here to tell you all about a new contest I'm having with my label." _Good, I'll have Natalie set up the details later._

"A new contest? I bet you'll kill this one Mari!" Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette grinned as she looked at Gabriel. She couldn't believe that her idol was in the same room as her. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming!" Marinette whispered.

Alya pinched her and Marinette whisper yelped under her breath. Marinette glared at her best friend as she rubbed her arm. Alya snickered as the two turned their attention back to Gabriel. "This contest requires you to create a whole new outfit for my son, Adrien." Gabriel gestured to Adrien.

Adrien in Nino's body nudged him with his elbow. "Get up!" He whispered. Nino in Adrien's body shot up from his chair and chuckled sheepishly as his father glared at him. He sat down quickly and Gabriel turned his attention back towards the students.

"You will have 3 days to submit your creation. I expect nothing ordinary, seeming as this is for my son."

Chloe turned to Marinette and smirked at her. _I'm going to win this contest this time, just you wait MariTrash._

* * *

The bell rang and the students shuffled out of the room. Gabriel walked over to Nino (but Adrien) and stopped him. "Just a second, young man." Nino's body froze and he looked at his father (or Adrien's father in this case). "We've met before, I'm Adrien's father. You're Nino, correct?" Gabriel questioned.

Adrien in Nino's body gulped and nodded. "Yes sir. I'm Nino."

"Tell me, Nino." Gabriel questioned. Gabriel grabbed both of his hands and examined them closely. "Where's your ring?"

"Uh, what?" Adrien in Nino's body asked. "Your ring. You know, the one that transforms you into Chat Noir. I know you're him."

 _What?!_ "Uh, sir. I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go to my next class." Adrien in Nino's body replied. Gabriel glared at him and Harshly let go of his hands. "Fine. But I will find that ring, and take you down with it. It will be mine."

Gabriel crossed his arms behind him and walked away slowly. Adrien in Nino's body quickly ran out and ran downstairs. He saw Nino (or Adrien) in the boy's locker room and pulled him into the room. "What the heck bro?"

"My dad, or your dad, is looking for my miraculous! You have to make sure he doesn't notice anything suspicious when you see him!"

Nino in Adrien's body blinked. "What's a miraculous?"

"It's my ring on my ring finger." Nino in Adrien's body looked down at his finger. "Oh, I always wondered where did you get this!"

"Yeah, just make sure he doesn't get anywhere near it!" Adrien in Nino's body yelled. "Got it."

A scream was heard and then a boom followed the scream in the distance. Both of them looked up and saw a weird looking girl dressed in all blue with a black mask, her black hair in two high pigtails, and a staff.

"If I can't enjoy a Jagged Stone concert, no one can! No one's going to mess with me, the Concert Destroyer!" She cackled. She pointed her staff at a car and a blue light shot out of it, blowing up the car. "My car!" A woman yelled angrily.

"Oh no, there's an akuma. Okay Nino, you're going to have to-"

Adrien in Nino's body turned to his side and saw that Nino was gone. "Nino? Nino!"

* * *

Chat Noir (or Nino) was running after the Concert Destroyer, smiling. "Dude, I never knew how much fun Adrien had as Chat Noir!" He jumped in front of the villain and froze. "Wait, what do I do?" He whispered to himself.

"What are you doing? Move out of my way!" the Concert Destroyer yelled, hitting his legs with her staff and making him fall to the floor. Chat groaned and he heard a sound. He lifted his head up and saw Ladybug standing in front to him, holding out a hand. "I always thought you landed on your feet, Chat." She smiled.

Chat blinked and took her hand, getting up. "Yeah well, today just isn't my day." Ladybug blinked at him slowly. "What?" Chat asked. "You didn't make a cat pun. And you're not flirting with me."

Nino as Chat froze. "Uh, I have a bad cold!" He said, fake coughing. Ladybug stared at him and shrugged. "We need to catch up with the akuma! Let's go!" Ladybug swung away and Chat groaned mentally. _How does Adrien do this?!_

* * *

Chat and Ladybug caught up with the Concert Destroyer as she stopped in front of the stage Jagged Stone performs on. "Say goodbye to your precious stage!" She cackled before aiming her staff at the stage. "Chat, use your cataclysm on her staff before it's too late!"

Chat blinked and looked at her. "Uh-"

"We don't have time for this Chat! Say cataclysm and aim for it!" Ladybug yelled. Chat nodded and raised his hand. "Cataclysm!" Chat ran over to her and touched the staff. The staff collapsed to the ground and The Concert Destroyer growled under her breath. "WHAT?!"

She glared at Chat and flew straight towards him. Ladybug looked at her and yelled, "Lucky charm!" before a jar of honey appeared in her hands. "A jar of honey?" she questioned. Chat screamed as the villain chased him.

Ladybug looked at him weirdly. "Why is he running away from the villain?! He usually takes them on with no fear!"

Ladybug used her bug vision and a ladybug pattern appeared on the villain. Ladybug opened the jar of honey and threw it at the villain. "Augh! This is so sticky!" she complained as she tried to get it off her. Ladybug noticed a hair clip and back flipped over her, grabbing the hair clip and breaking it in half.

"Get out of here you nasty bug." She said as it flew out. She swiped her hand over her yoyo and it opened, white inside. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to deevilize!" Ladybug yelled as she swung her yoyo in the air.

She threw her yoyo on the side and the black butterfly was captured into the yoyo. "Gotcha!" She yelled.

She pushed her yoyo down with one finger and a white butterfly flew out. "Bye bye little butterfly!" Ladybug waved. She threw the jar into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Everything stayed the same, since the villain didn't really destroy anything. The girl detransformed and looked around. "Where am I?" she questioned.

Ladybug held out a fist to Chat Noir. Chat blinked at her fist. "What? We always fist and say Pound It! At the end of our battles."

Chat heard beeping and looked at the ring. "Oh, your ring is almost out, you need to go!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Right! Bye!" Chat yelled and ran away as fast as possible. Ladybug looked at him run. "What's up with him?" Ladybug muttered before swinging away.

* * *

Chat ran inside the mansion up to his room and shut the door, detransforming. He panted and Plagg floated in front of him. "Okay, let's get you back in your body. Where's your body?"

"I'm right here." Adrien as Nino replied, standing. "How did you get in here?!" Nino as Adrien screeched. "Cats are known to be great lock pickers." He smirked. Plagg rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, I will give you guys the remedy but FIRST, I want my payment."

Adrien as Nino tsked and pulled a big bag of camembert from underneath the bed. Plagg licked his lips hungrily and dove for the bag. "CAMEMBERTTTTTTTTTT-"

Adrien as Nino grabbed him and looked him dead in the eye. "Give us the remedy." Plagg whined. "Fine."

He blew blue dust into their faces and they coughed, waving it with their hands. "There, both of you will be changed back by tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my cheese."

* * *

Adrien stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes. He got up and walked to his mirror, looking at his reflection. He grinned. "I'm back! Oh yes, I missed this body!" He did a happy dance in his room and paused when he saw a picture of him and Nino. Nino made the bunny ears over Adrien's head and Adrien had his tongue sticking out.

Adrien picked it up and looked at it. He then smiled and put the picture down, picking up his phone to call his best friend. Gabriel peeked into his son's room through the door crack and saw a flash of silver on Adrien's ring.

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

 _Penguin: I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and I'll be back tomorrow after work with a new one. BAI CHIBIS!_


End file.
